The present disclosure relates to a motor-driven compressor.
A motor-driven compressor disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-183668 includes a rotary shaft, an electric motor, a compression portion, which compresses refrigerant, and a motor driving circuit, which drives the electric motor. The electric motor rotates the rotary shaft to drive the compression portion.
The stator includes a stator core and insulators, which are located on axial ends of the stator core. The stator core includes a tubular core base and teeth, which extend radially inward from the core base. The insulators also include a tubular base and extended portions, which extend radially inward from the base. The stator includes coils, which are formed by winding a conducting wire around each tooth and the associated extended portions.
The motor-driven compressor includes a connecting terminal, which electrically connects the electric motor to the motor driving circuit, and a cluster block, which accommodates the connecting terminal. The cluster block is located to be adjacent to an axial ends of the coils. A projection formed on one of the insulators is fitted to a fitting hole formed in the cluster block. Thus, the cluster block is mounted on the insulator.
In the above-described motor-driven compressor, the cluster block is located to be adjacent to the coils in the axial direction. Thus, a large part of the cluster block projects in the axial direction from the opposite end of the insulator from the stator core. The projecting section of the cluster block is one of the causes of the increase in the size of the motor-driven compressor in the axial direction of the rotary shaft.